


A Drizzle Drabble

by shipthehats



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Driving in the rain, Flash Fiction, Fluff, M/M, Metaphors, Prose Poem, first person addressed to a "you", lol its another vague one!, pinescone, pinescone aesthetic fic, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipthehats/pseuds/shipthehats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly any type of summary would be longer than the actual fic. Cute, fluffy, pinescone aesthetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drizzle Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I had a major case of SAD one day and wrote this to make myself feel better. I hope it makes you feel better too :)

It’s a moment I could live in. Gliding down the wet asphalt, the clouds equally gray and threatening to burst. They are lumpy and heavy like a wool blanket. Just as comforting.

The trees have breathed new breath in their post-winter death. Like you’ve done to me. Their branches form claws as we fly past. I’m tempted to let them take hold and drag us into some adventure.

An entire world, so small and so expansive, separated from ours by only a windshield. Rain drops calmly tap tap tap, shyly asking entrance. The wipers tell them no, politely brushes them aside, slowly times the moment.

This is a liminal space, here in your car. A way from point A to point B, always in between. The veil is thin and minutes pass like hours, kisses last eternities. Here is our beginning, our end, our infinity. The radio keeps playing our favorite songs, the only hint of other life. But even that feels fake, feels like we are the only ones who could hear it.

It’s the death of winter, but in here, summer meets fall. And oh God how I fell.


End file.
